A New Titan
by Abigail Hathar
Summary: Will history repeat itself with the arrival of a new Titan?
1. How it Begins

The morning snow was cold on the young woman's skin. The large trench coat she used as a blanket was nothing against the harsh winds of winter and she had merely made it into a pillow instead. She was much warmer on her own than with the "blanket." As Marlis shivered, her large grey wings wrapped themselves around her thin body; she had been on her own since her parents had died when she had been six. That had been the last time she had seen her brother who was only about two years older than her.

Looking around, the young woman stood up and stretched, making sure not to break the already broken and town up sofa she knew as home. "Time to eat,"she muttered to herself. Marlis was a thief, but only for the essentials of life. Rarely she stole books or a few CDs to go with her CD player; most of the time she stole food or clothes. But today, as she slowly walked towards the large grocery store, Marlis knew that something was wrong.

"Cyborg! Give me the remote!"

"No, man, it's mine!" As the small green Titan lunged for Cyborg, the TV suddenly went off. They both stopped suddenly and looked at Raven, who stood with the plug in her hand. "Do you think it would be possible for you two to be quiet for one second?"she said in her monotone voice. Both boys smiled sheepishly before shrugging a bit. Raven nodded before plugging the TV back in again. "Thank you." While she turned around and headed for the kitchen, Raven could hear Robin and Starfire coming from the training room. "No Star. When somebody says 'Wake up and smell the coffee', it doesn't mean that you had been sleeping or that there was any coffee to be smelled," Robin explained as Starfire began to ask him another question.

It was Raven's week to make breakfast for the team and she truly wished that it wasn't. Using her power to take out five plates, forks and knives, she slowly began to make pancakes and tofu waffles for Beast Boy. Since the incident with Terra only a few months earlier, Raven had found herself feeling sorry for him. Once in a while they would talk and Raven would feel something more than friendship for the fellow titan. She would never reveal it though in fear of being rejected by the others as well as Beast Boy.

As the smell of breakfast filled the noses of the Titans the alarm went off. With a moan from everyone, Robin looked at his team. "Well, looks like there's trouble down at the grocery store...That's strange. Why would anyone rob a grocery store?"


	2. The Introduction

(I forgot the Disclaimer before during the first chapter. So here it is.

DISCLAIMER: Teen Titans, along with Slade, are not mine. Marlis is.)

"You there, stop!" cried the policemen as they ran towards Marlis.

Her trench coat kept her wings hidden as she ran yet the strong urge to fly away was getting to be too strong for her to disagree with. A large loaf of bread, jelly, peanut butter, plastic utensils and a few bottles of water were all stuffed in one paper bag, swinging at Marlis' side. She stopped suddenly as five teenagers stood in her way. They were quite odd looking to her; one was green, the other had a mask on, another one was half computer, one was a complete goth and the last one's eyes and hands were greener than they should have been.

"Stop!"the masked one shouted. Marlis rolled her large gray eyes and looked around.

"Titans, GO!" Without warning Marlis was shot with numerous green fire-thingies. She moaned a bit before jumping back up and grabbing the bag. Quickly she began to flap her wings beneath the trench coat. Feeling something tug at her coat she looked back and saw that her coat was engulfed in a black substance. Tugging a bit, Marlis tossed the bag into the air and wriggled free of her coat before flying up and grabbing the bag. She heard the gasps from the others and slowly landed back on the ground. Looking up at them with her large gray eyes, flames slowly engulfed her hands.

"I do not want to fight," she said before dodging a car Cyborg tossed towards her.

"Too bad," he said. With a soft sigh, Marlis put the bag down and shot fireballs at each of the titans. As she flew into the sky (Which was somewhat difficult with the trench coat on) and was hit with a starbolt. She retaliated with a long stream of flames, hitting the other. As she felt a tug on her coat, Marlis didn't have time to look back before she was seemingly tossed into a large building. Marlis' coat caught on a shard of glass and was puled off of her, revealing her large white wings to the Titans. They gasped a bit before she flew onto the rooftop of a large building. The bubbly titan was soon on the building in front of her.

"Please, I want only to help you," she said softly. Marlis shook her head.

"I just want to be left alone. I didn't bother anyone _that_ much, did I?" Marlis' voice shook a bit for fear of the others.

Flames engulfed her hands nervously and Starfire looked at the wings a bit confused .

" How many powers do you have?" Marlis began to back away from her before answering.

"Only two, not counting my wings. The other is being able to heal myself,"she explained quickly.

Hearing a beep, Marlis grew cautious once again until Starfire took out her communicator.

"Robin, I do not think this girl has a place to live. Maybe we could give her shelter and food? She asked.

"Are you crazy? Do you remember what happened with Terra? We can't afford to take that chance again,"came the reply.

"Please Robin, can we at least help her a bit? It is winter and very cold outside." A small sigh came from the communicator before Robin soon agreed.

After hanging up on Starfire, Robin thought to himself, '_What have I just done?' _Marlis was soon led towards the large T-shaped building. The bag of groceries had been discarded and Marlis was soon standing in the middle of the Titans' Tower.


	3. Changes

As the warmth of the tower engulfed Marlis she shivered violently, wrapping her wings around her body. Her body was so used to the outside winter coldness that it was not used to the sudden warmth. With one last shiver, Marlis sighed shakily and looked around. "Nice p-place you have. Better than the couch I called home," she said softly. Starfire bounded over to Marlis and smiled at her. "Please, what is your name, age and other powers?" she asked quickly.

After thinking a bit, Marlis responded, "Umm, my name is Marlis, I am 15 years old and other than the wings I can control fire and heal myself." With a few "Cool", "Sweet dude" and a few other exclamations, Marlis smiled a bit. She finally felt as if she belonged somewhere but she couldn't feel as if she were missing something."Well, let's give you a full tour of the Titans' Tower," Cyborg said enthusiastically, followed by Starfire's "Glorious!"

Marlis nodded, following the other Titans. Robin, Raven and Beast Boy did not move though. Raven looked at the Boy Wonder.

"Do you think we can trust her?" she asked. Robin shook his head before looking at Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, what do you think? You're usually pretty good with people. Do you think we can trust her?"Robin asked his green friend. Beast Boy sighed a bit before shrugging.

"I don't know. We should give her a chance and hope that history won't repeat itself." The other two nodded in agreement before following behind Marlis.

After the full tour, Marlis was shown to a large room. "Well, this is the guest room. You can stay here for a while. Tomorrow we all start training at 10 am," Cyborg said.

"May I use your bathroom? I can't remember where it is and it's been a while since I had a decent bath,"she said a bit embarrassed. Cyborg smiled and pointed her in the direction of the bathroom; after she got out of the shower she wiped the mist from the window. In the mirror she saw not herself but a man in a bronze mask, one eye staring back at her. He whispered her name before she closed her eyes .As she opened her eyes she saw herself; a young woman with soft black hair and unusual gray eyes, her features soft and kind. As she began to hum, Marlis quickly dried her wings off both with the towel and by shaking them violently. She quicky dried the rest of herself off before wrapping the towel and her wings around her body and quickly darting into the guest room.

On her bed, Marlis found a white dress and a note that read:

_Marlis,_

_We know how old and dirty your other clothes are so we found this in Starfire's closet. If it doesn't fit you can just tell us and maybe Starfire could go shopping with you. She's up for anything, especially hanging out._

_Signed,_

_The Teen Titans_

Marlis had to chuckle a bit before looking at the dress. "I think my wings gave them an...impression," she muttered before pulling the dress on. Strangely enough, somebody had cut holes for her wings and she looked in a long mirror at herself. "White is not my color," she said to her reflection before she walked from the guest room and back into the main room. Starfire flew up to her and gave her a large hug. "The dress fits, yes?" she asked.

"Yeah. I was wondering about all of your names. Well, because you guys know my name but I don't know any of your names," she responded with a small shrug. Starfire made all the titans line up and then recited almost robotically," This is Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and I am Starfire. And this is my beloved Silkie!" Marlis looked at the large mutated worm and grimaced slightly.

"Adorable yet creepy. He won't eat me, will he?" Starfire shook her head vigorously.

"No. He only likes...Cyborg," she said somewhat quietly. Marlis laughed a bit before looking around and then looking down at her dress. "Well Starfire, would you like to go shopping with me? I don't have a lot of money tho-"

"Oh yes! That would be glorious! I have some of the money and we can share!" she said, hugging Marlis more. Marlis' wings twitched a bit before she was put back on the ground. With a large inhale, Marlis smiled before ruffling her feathers."Well...does anyone else want to come? Raven? It could be a girl-shopping-only thing,"she offered. To much of the team's surprise, Raven nodded.

"Sure. Maybe we could go grocery shopping. We're really low on food," she said. Starfire gasped and Marlis somewhat figured that this must have been unusual for the girl.

"Friend Raven, you are not kidding? You will indeed partake in the hanging out with me and Marlis?" As Raven nodded, Starfire grabbed Raven and Marlis' hand and flew from the tower quickly, calling back,"We shall return shortly!"


	4. Terra

As the three girls flew to the mall, Marlis couldn't help but feel a bit...revealed by the dress. She wondered how Starfire could fly in a skirt without feeling like her privacy had been violated. Then again, the way she talked made Marlis think that she wasn't really from around here. Starfire's eyebrow made Marlis wonder even more where she hailed from, along with Raven. Never before (other than herself) had she seen anyone with strange colored eyes. She figured that Raven merely dyed her hair but the girl was unusually pale for a super-hero.

While they flew, Starfire had been asking Marlis many questions in rows. "What is your favourite color, animal, book, movie, song and where did you used to live?" Marlis shook her head a bit before thinking a while. "Umm, purple, birds, any book I can get ahold of, Wicked Scary 4, anything I can dance to and I lived here all my life," she answered in order. Hearing this, Raven loked back.

"You said that you lived here all your life. How come you never heard of us?" she asked a bit suspiciously.

"I've heard of you, I just never knew who was who. I knew your names I just didn't fit them together...though now that I think about it, it was kind of obvious, huh?" Raven snorted a bit before the three landed infront of the mall. Suddenly, Marlis wanted her coat. "Guys? I kinda don't like being in crowds with...these,"she said, backing up a bit and motioning to her wings. Starfire smiled before shaking her head.

"Nonsense! You are no different than Beast Boy or Cyborg;they look a bit different but nobody says anything because they are still good at heart." Marlis smiled and followed the two girls into the mall.

Back at the tower, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a video game. "Oooo! That's right! I just passed you! Go Beast Boy, go Beast Boy, who's the man!" Beast Boy cried out as he passed Cyborg on their newest game: _Backstreet Racing 5._ But Beast Boy's joy ended as soon as Cyborg passed him and won the game. The green titan's jaw dropped as Cyborg began to dance. "BOO-YAH! Who's the man, I'm the man! Who's the man, I'm the man!" Beast Boy pouted a bit before looking around.

"Hey, where's Robin?" he asked, scratching his head. Cyborg shrugged a bit before turning the GameCast3 off.

"He's probably trying to figure out everything he can about the new girl. I mean, she's been living on the streets and this is the first time she's been caught? Either she's really good or she wanted to get caught." Beast Boy nodded a bit before shrugging.

"We have to give her a chance though. Not everybody is like Terra." Even saying her name hurt him. Beast Boy had never really gotten over her; then again, most people don't get over their first loves, especially if they end up betraying you. For a moment, Beast Boy flashbacked to their last "moment", the pie, the roller coaster and the pictures. And then he truly felt the feeling of heartbreak. It had taken him months to get over all of it, for his heart to finally move on.

Cyborg, seeing how Beast Boy had seemed to day dream into his own little world as soon as he said "Terra", patted his little friend on the back. "It's okay, man. None of us knew what would happen. Hopefully, history won't repeat itself," he comforted. Beast Boy smiled a bit before nodding.

"We can only hope though." As he looked at the clock he slapped his forehead. "Dude! Those three have been out for an hour already! How long does it take them to shop?"he asked. Cyborg laughed before walking into the kitchen.

"You have no idea how girls work, do you? Well, seeing how it's three o'clock now, they should be back at about five or six. We should start making dinner."

"Friend Marlis, what do you think of this?"Starfire asked, holding up a pink skirt and a pink shirt which looked like her own uniform.

"Starfire...the thought of flying and being in a dress or skirt just really isn't too apealing. I was hoping to find some pants, a few hair ties and a couple of tank tops and shirt. Stuff to go through the whole year. And, of course, the necessities," she explained. Starfire thought about it before Raven came over with a pair of black pants and a dark blue long-sleeved shirt. Marlis smiled before putting them into the shopping cart and looking back to Starfire. "Something suitable for winter." Starfire nodded and raced around a corner. Marlis walked over to Raven before clearing her throat, making her look up. "Yes?" Raven asked.

"Well, many times I've passed a stone statue of a girl with out-stretched arms. Her name is Terra and she used to be a titan, according to the stone. What happened to her?"Marlis asked. Raven sighed before standing up from the rack of clothes. She did not look at Marlis as she began Terra's story.

"We found her attacking an unusually large scorpion. She could control stone and she had no home, just like you. She proved herself to be skilled enough for the team, but during a meeting with one villain, she lost control. Apparently it was a secret. Robin only guessed and when asking her to join, told her that she needed to gain more control. She ran away, yelling at Beast Boy that he had told Robin and had lied to her. Beast Boy and Terra had a...connection.A few months came and went and one day while the others were playing volleyball, Terra came back. She had been practicing with her powers and was now very much in control of them. After saving the tower from going under water, with my help I will add, we accepted her again as a Titan. This time she stayed and we all had a great time. It was..fun and yet something always told me not to trust her. And now that I think about it, I should have trusted my insticnts.One night, Beast Boy must have asked Terra out. They went to an abadonned amusement park or something like that. Well, Beast Boy and Terra had a great time. Until the villain from before came and revealed to Beast Boy that Terra had been working with him. Terra said how she didn't have any friends before and Beast Boy must have told her that she didn't have any friends. He took it very hard; I believe he truly loved her. She broke his heart and he stayed in his room for a long time, only coming out to eat.Unfortunately, Terra tried to get rid of us. Each of our hatred grew towards her and we attacked when we were sure she thought us to be dead. Beast Boy got to her first and talked to her with some difficulty. She had to make a hard dicision: go against the man who taught her everything she knew or kill Beast Boy. She went against her mentor and killed in, in the process accidently activating a volcano. Using her power, she stopped the volcano. But she was concealed in a stone grave. That is no statue Marlis. That's the real Terra." As Raven concluded her story, Marlis was on the verge of tears. Shaking her head, Marlis sighed a bit.

"I never knew. That's so sad...Poor Beast Boy,"she muttered. While Raven had told the story they had been putting numerous clothes in the cart, along with many that Starfire picked out. As she looked at the cart, Marlis smiled a bit, which was hard after hearing such a story. "I think I have enough clothes now. To the grocery store?"she asked the other two. They nodded, Starfire quickly pushing the cart to the register.

At about five o'clock the three girls walked in with about five bags from the mall and ten bags from the grocery store. Beast Boy's jaw dropped as he looked at it all. "Dude, how much money was that?"he asked in disbelief.

"I believe that is 'none of your business',"Starfire said with a giggle. Marlis smiled before putting the groceries down and taking the other bags from Starfire and Raven. "Well, I'll put these in my room. Starfire, do you want to help?"she asked, wanting to be friends with the Titans as soon as possible. Starfire gasped and nodded before taking some of the bags and beginning to walk to the guest room. "That would be most wonderful!" she exclaimed, running ahead of Marlis. Flapping her wings, Marlis flew into her room and slowly began to unpack.

In the kitchen, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin were talking with Raven. "So? What's she like?" Cyborg asked. Raven shrugged.

"Like the rest of us. She asked about Terra. She has lived here all her life and was always curious about it. When I told her the story, she seemed so...depressed. I think it really got to her. She's somewhat like Starfire and then again she's somewhat like me. She's...unique." The boys looked at one another before Starfire bounded into the room, followed by Marlis. She had changed into a pair of black pants and a red long sleeved shirt. They were somewhat tight on her but they felt snug to her; her wings twitched a bit but she smiled at the warmth. "Hi. I know this might sound a bit silly but does anyone know what day it is?"she asked somewhat embarrased.

Beast Boy looked at a calender and smiled. "It's December 32, only two more days until Christmas!...Wait, only two more days! We haven't even got a tree!" Beast Boy began to freak out, running around until Cyborg picked him up by the head.

"Well, I guess we'll just hafta kick it into over-drive. Starfire, Raven, wanna help me get the tree?"he asked. Starfire clapped and nodded while Raven only nodded. As the three began to descend on the elevator, Robin looked at Marlis.

"I guess that means you have to help us decorate. You don't mind, do you?"he saked her. Marlis shook her head violently and smiled at the two.

"No way, that'd be great! I love to decorate...sort of,"she said before smiling. Beast Boy grinned and began to make his way to the attic.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to it!"


	5. Late Night Convos

As Robin and Beast Boy took the decorations from the attic, Robin handed them to Marlis who flew them towards the main room. She whistled a Christmas carrol as she flew, opening each box as she set them down. About ten boxes later the three of them stood and looked at the boxes with exhasperated looks on thier faces. Beast Boy was the first to say anything. "Well...I guess we should start with that one,"he said, pointing to the first box. Robin and Marlis nodded before slowly taking out bands of tensil and statues of Santa Clause. Almost immediately, Marlis gasped. "I almost forgot something!"she exclaimed, rushing to her room. When she came out, she held two statues in her hands. The first was of Santa Clause, but this one was different fromt he rest. He had a blue robe with silver lining, his hair was longer than usual and his hat matched his robe perfectly. He sparkled in the light due to a few sparkles here and there. The other was of a small child, no older than three. She had long, curly black hair and her eyes were closed as she hugged a small bear. The child was still in her long sleeved white nightgown; she stood on the balls of her feet. From her back were two large angelic wings that held her up. At the bottom was a small sign that read, "Our Little Angel."

As she held them up, Robin and Beast Boy smiled. "Dude, that's awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Did you make them?"Robin asked. With a sad smile, Marlis shook her head.

"My mother used to make many things. Dogs, cats, the occasional vampire or witch for Halloween. But these was her greatest creation. Or, that's what I always thought. So, when our home was being destoryed I ran inside and got a few of her statues, one for each holiday. Every holiday she made one of me, which I had grabbed. They used to call me their little angel which made me feel like I was responsible for their deaths," she explained, trailing off. Looking down at the statues she smiled. "But, as I grew older I realized that I couldn't have saved them, no matter how hard I might have wanted to. Being only six, I was lucky to get out alive. If you want, we could put the Santa up," she continued, not bothering to offer the angel. She wasn't that much protective of them but she didn't want to have a statue of herself already up; she was barely considered a friend by anyone except Starfire.

Beast Boy and Robin nodded before Cyborg and Starfire burst through the door, followed by the tree and then by Raven. "Hey y'all! We got the best tree in the lot!" Cyborg yelled, putting the tree in the corner of the main room. Starfire clapped and looked at the statues Marlis still had in her hand.

"Friend Marlis, these are beautiful. Did you not buy these at the 'mall of shopping'?" she asked with a smile. Marlis shook her head and again repeated the small story. When she was done, Starfire took the statues from Marlis and put them on either side of the tree. Smiling, Starfire grabbed boxes of christmas ornaments and in one quick motion had them on the tree. Soon, everyone was putting on ornaments while Cyborg and Robin put the tree on a small blanket and into a bucket to give it water.

In less than two hours the tower was decorated, tinsel in almsot every window, along with a few small statues of Rudolph or snowmen. It was only about 10 o'clock when it was finished, but everyone was already tired and retreated to thier rooms.

"One thousand ninety-eight, One thousand ninety-nine, Two thousand," Marlis muttered. She hadn't been able to get to sleep all night and it was torture. She looked around and saw the window; it had no curtains in it and she could easily see the ocean from here. Standing up, Marlis walked towards the windows and placed a hand on it. She could see a faint reflection of herself and she smiled a bit. She had baggy pajama pants on with small ducks with a tank top that matched perfectly; before she had gone to bed she had asked Starfire if she could braid her hair since she never learned how. Hearing her stomach rumble, Marlis slowly began to walk from her room. Not wanting to wake up the other titans, Marlis took flight and made sure she didn't hit anything.

As she flew closer to the kitchen she could see a faint light was on. Sitting at the table was Beast Boy, half asleep. With a smirk, Marlis flew behind him and said,"Hey Beast Boy." He screamed and jumped, almost falling. Marlis giggled a bit before setting herself down on the floor.

"Why are you up so late?"he asked, regaining his breath. Marlis shrugged a bit before her stomach growled again.

"That. I've been up for the past hour or so trying to count sheep..."she said before walking over to the fridge.

"Don't eat anything fuzzy or blue,"Beast Boy said before Marlis started to look in the freezer. Finding a white waffle she took it out and looked at Beast Boy.

"Why is this white?"she asked.

"It's a tofu waffle. Try it, you might like it,"he said with a large grin. Shrugging, Marlis took one and put it in the toaster. As she waited she sat next to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy...can you tell me about Terra?"she asked somewhat cautiously. He seemed to grow tense and his voice grew cold.

"There's nothing to say. She betrayed us..."

"But...there's more, isn't there?"she asked. He looked at her and then nodded.

"Terra was my best friend. I...well, I loved her. And I think that at one point she loved me too. She was very confused but she was as tough as could be. She never gave up if there was a problem and she was sort of one sided about everything. But she was the nicest person I'd ever met..." Beast Boy's eyes seemed to cloud over but before Marlis could say anything the waffles popped up. She patted his back before flying over to the waffles. Well, they smelled like waffles..and sort of looked like waffles...hopefully they would taste like waffles. As she took a bite out of it she was surprised that they actually tasted good. With a soft "Mmm" she went back to the seat beside the green Titan. "She sounds like it. How long ago did it happen?" she asked, hoping that she wasn't pushing her limits.

"Almost a year ago,"he muttered. Marlis could see as a tear fell from his cheek. She took his face in her hands and made her look at him. While she wiped away his tears, she sighed.

"Being me, I hate to see people cry. But I know how you feel. Sort of. So, I'll let you cry. But remember, astronauts grow taller in space," she said seriously. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at her before pouting.

"I'm the funny one,"he responded with a small chuckle.

"You _were_ the funny one. And thanks for the waffle, it rocked. No butter needed. Since that training thing starts at ten, think we should try to get some sleep?"she offered with a yawn. Beast Boy nodded and the two slowly made their way back to their own rooms.


	6. Training

"Okay...so I have to do what now?" Marlis asked, looking at the large obstacle course.

"All you gotta do is make through the course. You can try to make record time but you don't have to. Just show us what you've got," Cyborg explained. Marlis gulped before looking at the Titans. They were all smiling at her with enough confidence to light up a cave. "Do not worry Marlis. You will be victorious!" Starfire said with a nod. With a soft sigh, Marlis shrugged.

"I hope so," she muttered before taking flight.

"Don't forget, astronauts grow in space!" Beast Boy called out. The other titans looked at Beast Boy curiously. "What?" he asked as the others just shook their heads.

"Okay, get ready Marlis. In three, two one!" Robin called out as the course started up. The robotic fire arms were on their target before you could say "Loopy."

As they fired at Marlis, flames engulfed her cold hands. Dodging them she sent large balls of fire thier way, making them explode easily. Wimpering as a large snow covered rock hit her from the back, Marlis dove towards the ground. Manuervering away from more rocks she turned onto her back and shot flames at the fire arms; as she turned around she fell to the ground as a something hit her head on. It grew silent and dark for a second or so before Marlis opened her eyes and jumped back up. Folding her wings back she cracked her neck. She was growing a bit angry and as she felt the side of her mouth she could feel the warm wetness of blood, her blood.

Quickly, Marlis dodged another of the fire arms' bullet...things (Okay, so I don't know what they are, give me a break!), she twisted her wrists and watched the flames seemed to leak from her hands and take out about five of the fire arms and five of the boulders. As she took flight once again she made sure to fly low and watch every direction. As she neared the finish, a large metal slab came seemingling out of nowhere, almsot taking her head off. Marlis seemed to squeak before trying to fly over it, only to be hit numerous times by the fire arms. Returning to the ground, Marlis closed her eyes and held her arms infront of her; the Titans watched as flames reached from her hands, twisting over each other and then being "absorbed" into the metal. "What's she doin'?" Beast Boy asked.

"She's blowing it up...from the inside out," Robin said. After a minute or so the slab was a shade of crimson and it exploded. Marlis was panting a bit as she took flight once again. As fast as she could she flew towards the end and was met there by the titans. They cheered for her and she almost fell to the ground, landing on her feet.

"Well..how long..did _that_ take?"she panted.

"Ten minutes. Not bad for somebody who hasn't had a lot of practice," Cyborg said while ruffling her hair. "Well, let's get out of the cold." While the titans ran towards thier house, Marlis wrapped her wings around her and slowly began to walk. Seeing her fall behind, Raven walked over to her. "Are you okay? Usually you're as bubbly as Starfire," she said in her usual monotone voice. With a soft smile, Marlis tried to explain.

"I've never blown something up like that before. I got a little angry since I was so close to being done and something kept getting in my way. It took a lot out of me." Raven nodded. "I know how you feel. A long time ago, I had tried to convince myself that I wasn't afriad over a stupid movie Beast Boy had rented. But when confronted by my fear, I had to literally destroy it which took a lot of my energy," she explained. Marlis smiled a bit. Yesterday, Raven hadn't been as talkative as Starfire and the only time she had talked a lot was when she had told Marlis about Terra. Maybe they were becoming friends.

* * *

Sorry This is so short, I'll try to make the next one longer! 


	7. Red X

Marlis had been packing her things into a large "borrowed" suitcase, humming to herself. As she exited her room she was met by the Titans. "Umm...hi guys. I've got all my stuff all packed up and ready to go," she said a little downhearted. The titans looked from one to the other before Robin spoke up.

"Marlis..we know how you don't have a place to stay for Christmas and we've been talking about it. We want you to stay for Christmas,"he said. Marlis smiled at them before shaking her head.

"Are you guys serious?"she asked and her smile grew as they all nodded. Hugging them all she almost choked them. "Thank you. This'll be the first Christmas I've had in a long time." She put her bags back into her room and walked back out, finding the others in the main room. "Umm, I'm not sure if anyone has gone shopping yet but I know I haven't. Does anyone wanna come with me?"she asked and jumped when almost all of them jumped up and agreed with the exception of Raven who rarely jumped. As they raced down the stairs, Cyborg remembered something. "Guys? The T-car can only fit five people," he said.

"I can always fly over," Marlis offered. Robin shook his head.

"No, you drive with Cy and the others. I'll take the R-Cycle," he said as the others piled into the car. Marlis watched him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I need to take it out anyway or else it might get a little..rusty,"he said with a reassuring nod. Marlis opened her mouth to protest but Cyborg laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It's pointless to argue with him. He's stubborn," he said with a smile. Marlis nodded before putting the window up. Cyborg put on some music and in the back Beast Boy tried to make Raven laugh with pointless and pitiful jokes. Trying to get into the conversation, Marlis spoke up. "I've got one. It's not really a joke but it's funny. Okay, here it goes: Children don't make mistakes in the dark;mistakes in the dark make children." After a minute of thinking, Cyborg and Beast Boy started to crack up.

"That's so wrong," Raven said.

"I know. But it's funny, isn't it?"Marlis responded with a smirk. Raven shook her head a bit before looking out the window.

"Please, I do not get it,"Starfire said.

"Ask Robin," the titans said in unison. After a while of looking out the window, Marlis spoke up again.

"You guys like your abbreviations, huh?"she asked randomly. Cyborg looked at her a bit confused.

"What do you mean?"he asked.

"Well, you've got the T-Car, the R-cycle, the T-Tower. Is it just me or is there a pattern here?"she explained. Cyborg shrugged a bit.

"Guess I never really thought about it. It's just a lot easier to say," he said.

"Oh," Marlis muttered, understanding what they meant. It would be easier to say T-Tower than Titans' Tower when they were in a hurry.

As they neared the mall the faint lights of police cars could be seen. "Robin, do you see anything?"Cyborg asked, talking into the communicator.

"Looks like somebody is trying to rob them,"he responded.

"Who would rob a mall?" Beast Boy asked. Raven hit him in the side and nodded to Marlis. "Oh."

"I never robbed the mall...I just stole from it,"she muttered loud enough for them to hear. "And trust me, that's a big difference." Cyborg stopped the car next to one of the police cars and the Titans jumped out. Marlis took her time getting out, looking at the crowd of people; she suddenly wanted to have her coat with her. While Robin and Cyborg talked to one of the cops, Marlis walked over to Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven. "Shouldn't you guys just go in and beat the crud out of whoever is in there?"

"We don't know who it is yet. That's what Robin and Cyborg are finding out," Raven explained. Marlis nodded and ran a hand through her hair, watching as Robin and Cyborg ran over. "It's Red X. They said that he's taken the money from most of the stores already. They don't know why though. Let's get in there and stop him," he said. Marlis raised her hand a bit.

"Should I just wait out here? I don't want to get in the way," she said, moving closer to the car.

"Nonsense! You shall accompany us into the mall of shopping and help us defeat the Red X," Starfire exclaimed, followed by the others' nods. Hearing an explosion they quickly rushed into the mall, finding Red X with a large bottle of zynothium in his hand (which looked like fruit punch to Marlis). Red X turned and eyed the Titans. "Ahh, the Teen Titans. And you've brought a friend. Too bad I'm done here," he said; the Titans could hear the smirk on his lips.

"Put the zynothium down, X!" Robin demanded. As Marlis watched, Starfire's eyes began to glow green as Raven's eyes began to glow black along with their hands. "Catch," Red X said as he tossed the glass into the air. Quickly, Beast Boy turned into a hawk and caught it in his talons; Starfire and Cyborg ran after Red X while Raven seemed to disappear into the ground. "What do I do?" Marlis asked.

"Follow them!" Robin shouted, motioning to the others while him and Beast Boy put the zynothium in a package-like box. With a nod Marlis flew into the air and flew as fast as she could towards the others. As she watched Starfire and Cyborg work together while Raven attempted to grab the bags of money along with his belt, she smirked a bit. As flames engulfed her hands she flew behind Red X and shot flames at him at the same time Cyborg and Starfire hit him. Thinking for a moment, Marlis flew down to Raven. "Raven! You, Cyborg and Starfire distract him. I can get the belt and bags," she said. Raven stopped her.

"How?"she asked somewhat suspiciously.

"I've been a thief most of my life and I've only been caught once. I can get it. Trust me," she responded with a smirk. Raven sighed and levitated back to Starfire and Cyborg, whispering the plan. As Starfire hit Red X from the front, Cyborg and Raven hit him from the back and were joined by Robin and Beast Boy who hit him from the sides. As he jumped from a few of their attacks (while silencing Raven with an x, I might add), Marlis quickly and silently grabbed the bags of money and flew back towards the Titans.

"Well, I've got the money. Should I still get the belt or should I leave that to you guys?"she asked, putting the bags down beside Robin.

"This time, you distract him. We'll get the belt," he said and began running towards Red X. The villain saw the on-coming attack and tossed an x at the Boy Wonder's feet and smirked as they tiwsted around his legs, making him fall. Raven was standing in one place, her arms crossed over her chest. She couldn't say anything and was somewhat useless at the moment. Starfire, seeing her friend's problem, Starfire flew down and quickly ripped the x off. "Thanks," Raven muttered. As the two watched, Marlis began to taunt Red X. She flew on her back as if doing the backstroke. "Come on, you can take down Robin and you can't take me down? Pathetic!"she said and smirked as he tossed a large X in her direction. Merely flying out of its way she laughed. "This is fun. Do you have a heat-seeking one?"she asked and rolled her eyes as he looked down and realized that his belt was gone. "Boys. They never know what's going on down there,"she said with a small giggle before flying down to stand with the Titans.

"You're pretty good kid. Ever think of thievery?"he asked.

"Been there, done that. Only caught once,"she said proudly and with a smirk on her lips. As Raven muttered those three, famous words, Red X was suspended in the air and held in place until the cops arrived.

"Nice work Marlis. Maybe skills at thievery aren't as bad as we thought," Robin said, followed by nods. Marlis smiled a bit before looking around.

"I guess we should get to shopping, huh?"she said with a shrug and a grin.


	8. Another Titan and a Brother

It was only about six o'clock when the snow started to fall. The Titans were seated on the couch as if in a meeting; Marlis had gone out to stretch her wings.

"So, what do we do? She's got potential," Cyborg said.

"She's been living her life as a thief and thieves lie. We can't trust her," Raven responded coldly.

"She needed all that stuff. The most she's ever stolen were some clothes," Robin said. "But I agree with Raven. After Terra, how cam we trust anyone?"

"Please, if we do not trust anyone anymore, are we not becoming the 'paranoid'?" Starfire asked. Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah dude. I knew Terra more than anyone but Marlis isn't like her. She's...I dunno, different," Beast Boy said.

"As much as I hate to agree with him, I have to. Marlis doesn't have the same thoughts as Terra did. Most of the time she thinks about her family and brother," Raven said. At that moment, Marlis flew back into the tower.

"Oh...am I interrupting something?"she asked. Before looking to each other and slowly nodding to one another, they looked back to her.

"Nope, not at all,"Cyborg said as Beast Boy held up a movie he had rented.

"Movie time!" Beast Boy cried as he dimmed the lights and jumped on the couch with popcorn. They all seemed to have a place on the couch: Cyborg first, then Robin and Starfire, followed by Beast Boy and then Raven. Marlis sat on the floor near an end, making sure her wings weren't in anyone's way. "What are you doin' down there?"Cyborg asked, crossing his arms over his robotic chest.

"Umm...I-I was just going to sit here," she stammered. He patted the spot next to him and she smiled before climbing back onto the couch. As they watched, Starfire hid behind Robin's cape and Raven kept her hood up' Beast Boy hid behind the couch while Cyborg and Robin actually watched it; Marlis kept herself hidden behind her wings, only moving them to glances at the TV.

"Is it over?" Beast Boy asked as he slowly peaked from behind the couch. Marlis removed her wings from over her and sighed a bit.

"Holy fudge...that was the scariest thingamabob I've ever seen!"she said with a laugh. As the Titans began to discuss the movie, Raven seemed to retreat to her room after explaining that yes, she had found it scary. While Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy stayed up to play video games, Starfire and Marlis retreated to their rooms. "Friend Marlis, was that not the most frightening movie you have ever seen!"Starfire exclaimed gleefully. Marlis nodded before saying Good Night to Starfire and walking into her room.

"Hooray! It is the day of Christmas!" Starfire's voice woke Marlis up with a start. Remembering what the day was she jumped up and stretched her back and wings. Hearing a knock on her door she said,"Come in." Starfire opened her door and smiled.

"Friend, I hope I did not wake you. Breakfast is ready though when you come out," she said with a never ending smile.

"I'll be there in a second." With that, Starfire closed the door and left Marlis to get dressed. Picking a pair of jeans and a red long sleeved shirt and pulling her hair into a ponytail, Marlis walked from her room and smiled at everyone. "Merry Christmas,"she said while handing out the pressents she had gotten for everybody with the little money she did have. She gave Starfire a $20 gift cirtificate to any store (Her way of paying her back); Robin was given karate equipment; Cyborg was given a computer game; Beast Boy was given a video game (Cyborg and Beast Boy could always trade); Raven was given an Edgar Allen Poe book and another book on witchcraft.

"How did you know we'd like all of this?" Robin asked.

"A lot of people in the city know you guys, so I pretty much just asked them...Or, if worse came to worse, I asked the cashiers," she said with a smile. "You guys are more famous than you think."

"Well, here you you go Marlis. From the team," Robin said as he tossed her a small little box. She raised an eyebrow at them before opening it and finding a Titan communicator inside.

"I don't get it," she said, becoming very confused.

"We want you to join the team. Your skills can come in handy when coming up against villains and we'd really like it if you joined," he explained. With a smile, Marlis jumped up and hugged each of them as if trying to squeeze the life out of them. "You guys have no CLUE what this means to me! Wow...I have a home. And an awesome one at that-" Marlis began to ramble to herself while the other Titans just laughed.

The day dragged on as the Titans played with the new things they had gotten for Christmas until the alarm went off. The famous masked face appeared on the screen. "Merry Christmas Titans."

"Slade," Robin growled in the usual way he did. _'Why does that name sound so very familiar?'_ Marlis asked herself mentally. "What do you want?" Robin asked.

"Can't I just say hello to my favorite little crime-fighters?"Slade asked in mock innocence.

"No," the original Titans said in unison, followed by Marlis' squeaked,"No?" She edged her way over to Starfire. "Who's that guy?"

"That is Slade. He is the one who made Robin his apprentice, but we got our friend and leader back. Unfortunately he is also responsible for us loosing Terra," she explained.

"Well, in the spirit of the holiday, I've got you all a little present." As the villain said the last word a loud explosion in the city made the Titans look out the window. The TV clicked off and Robin cried out, "Titans, GO!" Quickly, Marlis flew into her room and put a regular top on, putting the communicator in her pocket. The titans flew from the tower, Starfire carrying Robin and Beast Boy flying as a pterodactyl and carrying Cyborg. As they realized that the explosion had come from a old abandonned sugar factory. "Why would Slade destroy a sugar factory?" Robin asked through the communicator.

"Don't know but we're coming close," Cyborg responded. Spying an army of Slade robots, Starfire flung Robin at them while shooting at them with her starbolts. Marlis saw the robots and the question popped in her head again: _'Who is Slade and why is that name so familiar?'_ But she shot flames at the robots nontheless; trying to dodge the many discs and such they threw. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven picked up two large buses and crashed them into the army of robots. While Cyborg hit them with his sonic cannon, Beast Boy turned into a large T-Rex and began to easily pick them up and crunch them between his jaws. As Marlis watched this whole scene she caught sight of the man in the mask. "Robin!"she cried, pointing towards him. Suddenly she couldn't move her wings and began to fall; Marlis closed her eyes and braced herself for the painful and not-so-pretty fate but something caught her. As she opened her eyes she saw that Beast Boy has returned to a pterodactyl and caught her on her fall. "Thanks. I owe you big,"she said as he let her down. Transforming into a large bear he used his claws to break the ropes that held her wings; as she took flight once again Marlis saw that the robots had been destroyed. "Where is Robin?" Starfire asked somewhat urgently. Hearing the grunts and yells of two people fighting their attention was drawn to Robin and Slade fighting. Robin was soon kicked off another building's rooftop. "ROBIN!" Starfire flew as fast as she could and managed to catch him before he hit the ground. Marlis flew towards Slade and blocked his path. "Who are you?"she growled as flames engulfed her cold hands.

"Slade. You should know that though. Usually I'm the only thing Robin talks about. But you'll learn that sooner or later," he said calmly. Marlis narrowed her eyes at him and shuddered a bit. As she shot flames at him he quickly dodged them. "Come on Marly, you don't want to hurt me. Not like you can," he said with a smirk. Taking flight once again she dove and tackled him. _"Marly! Get off!" It was a flashback. Marlis could remember when her brother stole her bear and she had tackled him. "Gimme Mr. Snugglesworth! "_

_"No!"_

_"Give him back S-"_ End of Flashback.

Slade kicked her off and was about to strike a blow to her head when she quickly rolled over, causing him to make a large dent in the ground. He was consumed in black and thrown against the ground while Starfire hit him with starbolts. Standing up the villain fled. "Dude, way to take on Slade!" Beast Boy said while giving Marlis a high-five.

"How bad is he?" Marlis asked, rubbing her back a bit.

"Bad," the Team said in unison.

The day ended shortly after that and the Titans soon fell asleep. Marlis tossed and turned in her bed.

_"Come on sis, try to catch me!" A little boy of about ten stuck his tongue out as his small six year old sister ran to catch up with him. Using her large angelic wings she tapped him on the head. "You're it!" she said with a giggle. Her brother jumped on a bench then onto a car and then into a tree. He had never taken gymnastics and yet he could do amazing backflips and frontflips without meaning to. As he hid from his sister she flew closer and closer to the tree. He pushed her and yelled, "Tag!"_

_"No fair!"she yelled and watched as he ran back into the house. He grabbed his sister's bear and almost screamed when she tackled him. "Marly! Get off!_

_"Gimme Mr. Snugglesworth!" As he brother struggled her hands seemed to suddenly ignite with flames. The two gasped but the ten year old did not give the bear back._

_"No!"he screamed._

_"Give him back_-" Marlis snapped awake and finished her own sentence."Slade!"


	9. Truth, Dare and HIVEs

Marlis stayed quiet about her brother's name. She kept telling herself over and over again that it couldn't be true but deep down she knew it was. Nobody, maybe not even her parents, except her brother had called her Marly. Nothing but that and her gut insticnt told her that it was her brother which helped her deny it. The voice, obviously, had changed. But the flexiblilty and quickness of Slade had not; he had to have taken some sort of classes or had been trained to be able to fight as well as that. Her brother had always seemed to live in her shadow since she had such an unusual "condition." Other than a small jealousy the two hadn't fought very much unless over something useless like ice cream. It was spring now and the team had taken on a few other criminals but there was no sign of Slade or a plan he had or might have.

"Marlis, are you okay?" The unusual teenager was snapped from her thoughts when she saw that the Titans were staring at her. "You were just kind of zoning out," Robin said a bit concerned. With a nod and a smile Marlis seemed tobe back to normal.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, I guess. So, what did you guys ask me?"

"It's time to pick a uniform for you!" Cyborg and Beast Boy yelled out.

"Hold on...A what?"she asked in a voice that was almost identical to Raven's.

"A uniform. You know, like how Raven always wears the cape and leotard and how I always wear my gloves and stuff!"Beast Boy said in the hyper-active voice he always talked in. Before Marlis could protest her and Raven were dragged into Marlis' room by Starfire who was rambling on about another Tameranian tradition. "Oh boy, here we go again," Raven muttered. Starfire grabbed some of Marlis' clothes, gave them to Marlis and stuffed her into the bathroom. After a few not-so-good-looking outfits, Marlis had stormed into the kitchen and grabbed a pair of scissors. A few minutes passed and Marlis came out wearing black leather pants and a matching tank top that had obviously been cut out of something and exposed most of her stomach. With a few shocked looks, Marlis twirled the scissors on her finger. "I know. I'm a genius. A creative genius...But a genius nontheless," she said smuggly. Grabbing the clothes she had tried on, Marlis quickly tossed them in her room and walked back out. "Well, who's making lunch?"

It was about two weeks until the H.I.V.E members attacked the city. Now they were targetting a large jewelry store; Jinx was trying on many of the store's earrings and necklaces while the other two were collecting it all. "Blue isn't your color," Raven said as they entered.

"But pink is yours," Jinx said while sending a wave of bad luck in the empath's direction. Starfire and Robin ran to take care of Mammoth while Cyborg took care of Gizmo. "Who do we get?" Marlis asked Beast Boy and was answered with a hit to the chest by a laser from See-More's large eye. Beast Boy transformed into a large tiger and pounced on See-More but was easily shot off. Marlis took flight and shot flames at See-More. "Do you know how good it is to have X-ray vision?"he said with a giggle. Marlis grew angrier and dove at him while the flames seemed to spew from her hands. By this time Beast Boy had turned into a large rhinoscerous and ran into the very perverted villain. See-More was knocked out almost instantly and Beast Boy returned to his human form with a triumphant smile. By now the others had defeated the other two and now all they had to do was wait for the cops. As they sat down (With the H.I.V.E members tied up) they talked about random things. Whenever Beast Boy seemed to grin Raven seemed to blush; Marlis had been noticing this recently and had been meaning to talk to her fellow Titan. But now she was too busy telling jokes. "Okay, what's the difference between meat and fish?" After a pause, Marlis continued. "If you beat your fish it'll die." After a minute or so the others cracked up and shook their heads. "Where do you get this stuff?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've worked in a few places. It didn't pay much but it gave me experience." As the lights and sirens of the police cars grew closer the Titans dragged the three H.I.V.E members onto the street and made sure they were picked up. As they were heading home the Titans went out for pizza. As they ate, Raven seemed to be staring at Beast Boy and whenever she wasn't looking he stole glances at her. With a small smirk, Marlis thought that she knew what was going on. As they argued for the last peice of pizza (Starfire winning of course) Raven seemed to blush under her cloak when her and Beast Boy made eye contact. _'Awww...'_ Marlis thought with an inward giggle.

"Okay Beast Boy. Truth...or dare?" The Titans sat in a circle and smirked at one another. Another day of boredom had driven them to a very rare game of truth or dare.

"I'm gonna go with dare," he responded to the spikey haired leader. With a smirk, Robin thought a while.

"Okay...Beast Boy, I dare you to kiss anyone here." Marlis smirked a bit before crossing her arms over her chest; she knew who he would kiss she just _knew_ it! Imagine her surprise whent he green changeling leaned over and kissed her. With a few "Woooo!"s and "Go BB!" Beast Boy pulled away from her and blushed a bit. As she felt her face grow hotter than the sun she hid herself behind her large wings and giggled a bit without meaning to. _'No! Beast Boy is supposed to like RAVEN! Not me!'_ she thought to herself before slowly peeking from her wings to see half the Titans staring at her with large grins. Seeing how Raven had left and feeling a bit guilty, Marlis tried to act normal enough by folding her wings back and trying to let the blush fade from her cheeks. "I'm okay..."she muttered not daring to look at anyone in the eye.

"Your turn Beast Boy," Robin said trying not to laugh.

"Okay...Marlis? Truth or dare?" he asked trying to hide his embarassment.

"I'm playing safe and going with truth," Marlis smirked, regaining her posture. With a short smile, Beast Boy too regained the smug look he got when he tried to be funny."Alright then. Who is the most hilarious Titan here?" he asked.

As if it was obvious Marlis put a hand on her chest and said,"Well, me of course! Okay, my turn? Hmmm..Robin? Truth or Dare?" The Boy Wonder thought about it for at least twenty minutes befire finally deciding on truth. "Tell me everything you know about Slade." Marlis' voice was beyond serious.


	10. A small famiy reunion

Sorry I haven't really updated. But here's the next chapter!

* * *

Robin looked at Marlis curiously before spilling out everything he knew which wasn't much. So the man wanted apprentices but had a hard time doing so, had once had pyrokenisis (To Marlis' delight) and he had helped the demon Trigon to get his life and soul back which he lost to Terra. "Why do you ask?" he asked. Marlis kept her mouth shut and he took the oppurtunity. "Marlis. Truth or dare?"he asked. Knowing what he was doing she chose dare. "I dare you to tell me why you're so curious about Slade. And tell the truth." Marlis looked at the others with a small sigh and gulped.

"My name is Marlis Wilson. I am 16 years old and my parents died when I was only six. I had a brother. He was only about ten when our parents died and he began overwhelmed with the thought of taking care of me out on the streets. While I was gifted with wings and the ability to control fire my brother was more fliexible than a professional contortionist. He could catch me at any game by climbing trees and tagging me by jumping from the tree and hitting me, catching himself silently. I was always jealous of him, wishing that I could flip and climb like he did...A few months into our living in the streets he left me. I thought he died since I almost did a few times. But, as you remember, months ago we fought a villain named Slade. While I fought him he called me Marly and said that I could never beat him. Only one person would call me Marly and that was my brother. A few nights ago I had a memory in the form of a dream. Me and my brother were playing and he stole my prized possesion, my stuffed bear. I tackled him and threatened to tell our mother...and I called him Slade. I think...well, I think Slade's my brother." A long silence fell over the others.

"No way..."came the replies she heard with a few gasps. She looked to the ground before looking in the eyes of everyone.

"He has some good in him, I know it...It's just...he's been betrayed so much." Her voice cracked as she spoke and she stood up and began to walk to her room. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys beforehand."

"Now what?" Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin and Cyborg had told Raven the news of Marlis' sibling. It was almost as if she had expected it.

"She's never done anything to hurt anyone. Maybe she isn't like her brother," Beast Boy suggested.

"Yeah. I mean, she was real quiet when she first got here and was really shy. I can't imagine Slade being either of those," Cyborg added. Starfire nodded.

"Friend Marlis has helped me with the 'fashions' of Earth and has told many of the jokes," she said with a large smile. Robin nodded a bit, seeing where they came from and smiled. The Titans knocked on Marlis' door. It opened slowly and two large gray eyes peered out at them. "Marlis...even though you're brother is Slade, we know that you've never done anything to hurt us. We're able to accept it," Raven said. She smiled widely and hugged them all. "You're a hugaholic aren't you?" Raven asked as she was hugged. But the happiness faded as the alarm went off and Robin checked his communicator. "Slade."

The masked villain seemed to be waiting at the top of a large building. She had told the Titans that she wanted to talk to her brother. Marlis smirked a bit at Slade. "Tell me something. When did you first think about me? When we fought a few months ago? Or before that?" Before he could answer she shot a large ball of flames at him, knocking him back. He jumped back up and she took flight. "Tag Slade. You're it." She dove off the building and watched as he followed her. And as she watched him catch up to her she realized that this would be easier than she had thought. As she flew towards the statue of Terra she picked up speed; Slade knew where she was going. '_How does she know? For all she knows I could be some random guy with the same name as her brother,'_ the villain thought to himslef as he ran to keep up with her. When he finally found her she was standing infront of Terra. "Its strange...I never thought that you would be the one to kill somebody." Her voice was full of hatred and concern, a mixture that was somewhat new to him. Sure he had heard a lot of hatred but never concern. "People change. Marly, why did you come back? DId you think you could change me?" Slade's voice was harsh and yet soft. He watched as his sister turned around, her eyes narrowed.

"Why did you leave? You left me alone!" she yelled and her brother's visible eye widened as flames engulfed her hands. "And then you begin to steal and kill! How do you think our parents would feel!" She slapped him, pushed him and smirked as he took a few steps away from her. But the smirk faded as he stood up straight and began to walk towards her and grabbed her wrists, twisted them. "Do you know how long I've wondered if you were alive? I left you to find help and then when I came back you were gone. What do you think I was supposed to do, Marlis?"

"Wait. See if I came back." She looked at him and sighed. "What do you have against the Titans?

"Everything,"he responded in the cold, deep voice he had. As he looked at his younger sister and let her wrists go,he seemed to grow soft. "You look like Mom."

"Where do you live?"

To her surprise Slade was very willing to take her to his hide-out. As she entered the cave just outside the city she was impressed. It looked like a small home along with a large TV and computer screen with files everywhere. "It is very...cluttered,"Marlis said while walking around. As she came to a small desk she found a small pictture of two children. The boy had white hair an blue eyes while the girl had black hair and blue eyes. It was them. She stiffened a bit as she flet a hand on her shoulder. "What happened to you? Why did you turn this way?"she asked her brother. As she turned around she met the large blue eyes of her brother. He had taken his mask off;he looked like her but with the same white hair from the picture, which had grown out and hung over his eyes. A large scar ran along his eye and he flinched a bit as she reached up and touched it. "Back when I was your age I got in a fight and was slashed across the eye with a knife. You should have seen what I did to the others," he explained with a small smirk. Marlis shook her head a bit before looking around once again. "Marlis...what made you come here? I know the Titans did not let you go alone without a fight." Turning to face him she smirked.

"You underestimate their trust for me, don't you? They know that you're my brother. I told them so," she explained. "And I should be leaving. Thanks for showing me that you're not as...evil as the others say." She hugged her brother and was somewhat surprised when he hugged her back. "I missed you so much. Can you try not to attack the city anymore?" As she said this he pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"It's how I live. It's what I do. You can always come and work for me if you want but I wil let you know that I will never become anything like the Titans," he responded. With a small sigh Marlis nodded a bit. She understood what he meant but truly wished he would change. "Do me a favor. Don't tell the Titans what I look like. I always wanted it to be a surprise,"he said.

"I won't. Bye Slade...I love you," she called as she took flight and left.

"Love you too Marly," Slade muttered to himself before running a hand through his hair. _'She knows where my hide-out is...But Marly would never tell anyone...Would she?'_


	11. Another Traitor

When Marlis got back she found all the Titans waiting for her. "Well?" Robin said with immediate suspicion.

"Well what?"

"What did he say?" Robin asked. Marlis shrugged; she wasn't going to tell them everything they had talked about.

"He took me to some cave place and we talked about our family. I asked him what he had against you guys and he said everything. I don't know what he meant by it though," she explained before going into the kitchen and making some popcorn. As he turned to Raven, Robin's eyes were gleaming with suspicion. "Is she telling the truth?"he asked.

"Yes. Maybe you should trust her a bit more. She doesn't seem to be somebody who would betray the Titans." As the goth empath spoke, Robin sighed a bit. Anything with the word "Slade" couldn't be trusted to him. And yet as he watched Marlis dance and hum as she made popcorn, he realized that if she ever went against the Titans then she wouldn't stand a chance.

"Step by Step,

Heart to heart,

Left Right Left, we all fall down,

Like Toy Soldiers..." As Marlis sang on the rooftop her large gray eyes watched the waves come and go. With a small sigh she lay back and closed her eyes, still humming. Almost as soon as her eyes were closed she felt something furry sit on her stomach. As she looked up, the green cat meowed at her. "I'm a dog person. I hate cats," she said with a small smirk before most of the pressure go away and the fur staying. Looking back she found a small chiuaua watching her, it's tongue hanging from its mouth. "I'm more of a rottweiler person..." Her eyes didn't stay closed for long as a large rottweiler sat on her stomach, seemingling smirking at her. "Beast Boy! Get off!" she yelled, trying not to laugh (if she did it would hurt very much with the large dog sitting on her). As the dog got off she sat up and petted its head before it turned into the famous green changeling. "Couldn't resist," he said with a laugh. With the silence growing, Marlis smirked. "How much does a polar bear weigh?"she asked.

"I dunno."

"Enough to break the ice." She watched him think before chuckling. "Had to think about it, huh?"she asked. He pushed her playfully before they shared a small laugh.

"So...about Truth or Dare the other night..."Beast Boy started.

"I thought you liked Raven!" Marlis stated, looking him in the eye. He began to laugh uncotrolably, doubling over.

"You've got it all wrong! Raven and I don't like each other!"

"But everytime you see each other you blush."

"That's because I know who she likes. Not because we like each other," Beast Boy laughed as he explained. With a soft nod, Marlis soon realized what she had been thinking for so long was terribly wrong. As she began to think she felt a glaved hand touch hers; looking back to him she realized how close their faces were. As the blush took over her face she quicklky leaned over and kissed his cheek before spreading her wings and taking flight. Beast Boy followed her in the form of a hawk, his green wings moving in unison with hers. Marlis found exactly what she was looking for; the large building stood looming over the city with its large pointed top.

Beast Boy had no clue where they were going but he wasn't about to stop and ask. _'Maybe she does like me...Dude, sweet!'_ As he thought he saw where Marlis was flying to. He dove infront of her and began to fly faster as if racing. Soon enough Marlis caught up to him and sped past, landing at the base of the pont. Returning to his human form, Beast Boy stood beside her a bit nervously. "I love it up here...It's so quiet." A long and unusual silence fell upon the two.

"So, Marlis...wanna go out sometime?"

Months past and the two titans were officially being called a couple. They went everywhere together, shared their darkest secrets and would beat each other in every video game they had. Marlis was never told who Raven liked and yet it didn't bother her that much, though it did make her all the more curious. As the sun shone down on the city the Titans had gone out to the park. While Beast Boy chased a few squirrels, Marlis sat upside down on a large tree branch, watching everyone while feeling the blood rush to her face. The others played volleyball or catch with some of the local kids (except Raven who was, of course, reading). After a few minutes of her relaxation, something hit her hard, knocking her out of the tree. She landed on her back and shook her head as she sat up, looking around. Finding the football that must have hit her she tossed it back to the group of kids before sitting underneath the tree. A large explosion made the Titans draw their attention back to the city. "Titans, GO!" Robin yelled and they ran/flew towards the explosion as fast as they could. Raven and Marlis were the first ones there and Marlis couldn't help but gasp at what they saw. Slade stood over the body of a man who was not breathing. Before Raven or any of the newly arrived Titans could say anything Marlis flew towards her brother shooting fireballs at him. She tackled him to the ground while trying to grab his mask. "Why Slade? Why would you kill somebody!" As she yelled her fingers gripped the mask and pulled it off. She looked into the eyes blue eyes of her brother and grabbed his shoulder; she flew into the air and showed his face to the Titans. "This is the man you've been fighting! His name is Slade Wilson. And he's an absolute TRAITOR!" As the last word was said she tossed him to the ground. The others seemed too stunned to do anything...anyone except Robin, who jumped up and immediately began asking Slade questions. "Why did you kill him?"

"I wanted something, he got in my way."

"Why didn't you run?"

"I'd get caught anyway?"

"Why didn't you fight?"

"I wouldn''t fight a family member like that." Hearing this, Marlis sighed and flew towards her brother.

"What did you steal?"she asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Growing angrier she brought her flame-covered hand towards his face.

"If you don't you can say good-bye to your eyesight." He knew she wasn't kidding anymore.

"Only a few weapons..." With that he took out a large ray gun and shot her in the chest. She fell back and watched as the others sprung into action. Beast Boy rab and asked Marlis if she was okay. She nodded and watched him follow the other Titans. And then everything seemed to go black. Slade had knocked out Starfire and Cyborg and was easily making his way to Robin. And yet, something large and green stopped him and knocked him into a building. The large t-rex roared and tranformed into a large tiger. Slade smirked a bit. "You know, Marlis was going to betray you, just like Terra did." With that, Beast Boy lunged at the villain, pushing him to the ground with his large weight. Raising a large clawed paw...

* * *

CLIFFIE! HAHAHAHA! 


	12. The End

**REVIEW!**

**Slade had knocked out Starfire and Cyborg and was easily making his way to Robin. And yet, something large and green stopped him and knocked him into a building. The large t-rex roared and tranformed into a large tiger. Slade smirked a bit. "You know, Marlis was going to betray you, just like Terra did." With that, Beast Boy lunged at the villain, pushing him to the ground with his large weight. Raising a large clawed paw...**

Raising a large clawed paw, Beast Boy suddenly stopped. As he looked down at Slade he realized that Marlis wouldn't forgive him if Beast Boy killed the only person left in her family. He placed his paw on the villain's neck and with a quick twist Slade was unconcious. Beast Boy walked to Marlis, returning to his human form. "Marlis? Wake up,"he said softly. With a soft groan the young woman woke up and shot up, looking towards her brother. Her eyes got wide and she looked at Beast Boy. "I didn't kill him. Just knocked him out." WIth a small smile she slowly got up, brushing herself off. She cracked her back before sighing a bit.

"I guess we should take him back to jail, huh?"she asked with a small smirk.

"Yeah,"Beast Boy said with a smile; he changed into a large horse and watched as Marlis heaved her brother onto his back before mounting the horse herself. Beast Boy started off slow before developing into a canter. Slade was slipping to and from conciousness and was beginning to mumble random sayings to himself. "Why is the sky grey?"

"It isn't. You're dreaming." Marlis had lost the warmth in her voice and her eyes were narrowed;her brother had killed somebody. She felt no more sympathy for him anymore. He had lied to her and then had killed somebody for his own selfish reasons. With a scowl she began to mutter to herself. "I shouldn't have trusted him. He knew that I'd believe him before my friends. I guess I've learned my lesson..." Beast Boy sighed a bit, glancing back at Marlis. Pain and hatred shone in her now hardened eyes. The feelings that shone in those eyes would haunt him forever; not even Terra had had such hatred in her when she had tried to destroy them. He shuddered inwardly at the thought of Terra and as the jail came into view Marlis was filled with the urge to kill Slade here without giving him the right of a fair trial. Quickly enough though they reached they jail and Marlis lugged Slade off Beast Boy. Returning to his human form, Beast Boy helped Marlis drag Slade in the large prison. As they passed the guards, Marlis looked at them. "Make sure he's locked up well,"she said. "We wouldn't want him to get out again." Beast Boy nodded and the two let the guards take the unconcious Slade away. Beast Boy looked at Marlis, who now had tears in her eyes. Putting a hand on her shoulder, Beast Boy tried to fake a smile the best he could. "Hey, are you okay?"he asked. With a small nod, Marlis sighed.

"For now, yes. Thanks Beast Boy,"she said with a smile.

"Come on. Let's go home,"the green Titan said and the two walked back to the others. Waiting for their next mission.


End file.
